Between Love and Hatred
by Ricchi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, wanita, 27 tahun, sudah menikah dan … terkena amnesia./"... Aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk Karin-nee!"/ "...Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dulu.../"Lakukan saja, tapi pada saat itu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi."/ Sungguh berlawanan, pada akhirnya siapa yang akan menang? Cinta atau benci?/ AU, OoC, dll./ Mind to RnR? :3


Summary: Haruno Sakura, wanita, 27 tahun, sudah menikah dan … terkena amnesia./"... Aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk Karin-_nee_!"/ "...Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dulu.../"Lakukan saja, tapi pada saat itu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku _lagi_."/ Sungguh berlawanan, pada akhirnya siapa yang akan menang? Cinta atau benci?/ AU, OoC, dll./ Mind to RnR? :3

_Ketika sebuah jam pasir dibalik, maka semua perhitungannya akan berubah. Kembali lagi dari awal, dari nol…_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters and NARUTO itself are _**Masashi Kishimoto's **_but the story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Warning: **AU, plot rush, many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC**, yang jelas masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

** Between Love and Hatred **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bip_

_Bip_

_Bip_

Suara monitor yang berfungsi untuk memantau detak jantung mengisi keheningan sebuah ruangan steril yang terletak di pojok sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Dapat terlihat seorang gadis yang badannya bertambah kurus sedang duduk diam tanpa ada ekspresi berarti yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

Ia hanya memandang kosong lingkungan sekitarnya. Ini rumah sakit. Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini? Lalu ia tersadar, tepat di sebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_, berkulit putih pucat dan tampan sedang memandanginya datar.

"Apa begini caramu hidup? Sungguh menyusahkan," tutur pemuda itu monoton.

Sedangkan Sakura–gadis itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Perlahan bibir pucatnya terbuka, "Kau … siapa?"

Kini pemuda tampan itu terdiam, kedua alisnya hampir ikut bertautan sebelum akhirnya ia membalas, "Cih, tak usah berpura-pura, _acting_-mu jelek."

Gadis bermahkotakan _soft_ _pink_ ini semakin heran—hei, bahkan ia tak mengenal orang ini tapi kenapa laki-laki ini bertindak seolah-olah ia mengenal Sakura? Dan kenapa pula orang ini begitu menyebalkan? Ah, tunggu. Rasanya orang ini cukup familiar, tapi … siapa?

Sakura memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Seolah baru saja dihantam berkali-kali dengan pipa besi, kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mau kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang usianya hampir mencapai kepala tiga. Walaupun intonasi dalam perkataannya terdengar monoton, tapi kalau dilihat lebih teliti, raut kekhawatiran tercetak di wajahnya.

Lenguhan pelan disertai anggukan pelan Sakura berikan sebagai bentuk responnya terhadap pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memanggilkan dokter setelahnya.

Di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia sampai di tempat ini. Seingatnya … tadi saat istirahat makan siang di kantin … ah! Iya! Naruto! Bocah rubah itu benar-benar sialan! Ia tak mengira kalau gebukan–yang Naruto lakukan dengan buku tebal khas mahasiswa kedokteran ke kepalanya dapat berefek sedahsyat ini—sampai-sampai ia masuk rumah sakit. Wah, kurang ajar! Pokoknya Naruto harus bertanggungjawab! Biaya rumah sakit 'kan mahal…

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka—menampilkan laki-laki tadi bersama dengan seorang dokter dan beberapa suster.

"Uchiha-_san_, apa yang Anda rasakan?" tanya dokter itu sambil menatap lurus pada bola _emerald_ Sakura.

Rasa sakitnya sudah mulai hilang, matanya menyipit melihat _nametag_ yang terpasang di dada kiri dokter itu. Senju Tsunade namanya. "Uchiha … -_san_?" ia bertanya balik. Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada pria yang berdiri di sebelah dokter itu. Ah ia ingat sekarang. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke—tunangan dari sepupunya. Pemuda brengsek yang gemar membuat sepupu kesayangannya itu menangis.

"Iya, Uchiha-_san_ merasakan sakit di bagian mana?" ulang Senju Tsunade—wanita yang usianya sudah hampir mencapai setengah abad namun wajahnya masih tetap kencang.

Sakura meringis pelan, "Maaf, sepertinya Anda salah sangka. Nama keluargaku Haruno, bukan Uchiha…" yang benar saja, masa nama keluarganya diganti sih. Memangnya ia menikahi Uchiha sialan itu apa?

Tsunade dan Sasuke saling melempar tatapan heran. "Err … baik, Haruno-_san_," sahut Tsunade pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti bagian mana, yang jelas kepalaku tadi benar-benar terasa sakit…"

Tsunade meletakkan jarinya di atas dagu—pose orang yang sedang berpikir. "Ah, apa Anda tahu kenapa Anda bisa sampai di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja!" serunya setengah berteriak, "ini semua karena Naruto, iya 'kan? Dia memukulku dengan buku tebal! Sial, rasanya benar-benar sakit…" ia mengusap-usap kepalanya seolah ada sebuah memar tercetak di kepalanya.

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu hanya dapat terdiam. Tentu saja bukan itu penyebab ia bisa dirawat di rumah sakit dan sekarang baru saja sadar dari koma hampir satu bulan lamanya. Tsunade melirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, kita perlu memeriksanya lebih lanjut."

.

.

.

Setelah mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter itu, Sakura dibawa kembali ke kamarnya.

"Berdasarkan beberapa pemeriksaan yang telah kulakukan, otak Uchiha Sakura-_san_ tidak mengalami kerusakan. Mungkin _amnesia_ yang dialaminya ini terjadi akibat _trauma_ atau bisa juga karena terjadi guncangan di dalam kepalanya yang menyebabkan hilangnya ingatannya..."

"Apakah ingatannya bisa kembali?"

Terdapat perubahan pada air muka Tsunade, "Entahlah, mungkin bisa mungkin juga tidak. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan melihatnya nanti..."

Sasuke terjebak di antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Yang ada di pikirannya, Sakura hanya berpura-pura karena…

.

.

.

_**Satu bulan yang lalu…**_

Brak!

_Sebuah berkas yang diisi dalam sebuah map dihempaskan secara kasar di atas meja—membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyesap kopi hitam hangatnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua iris hitam segelap malamnya menatap tajam sang pelempar map tersebut._

_ "Cepat, tandatangani ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat dan muak melihat wajahmu," ucap wanita sang pelempar map tadi yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari dirinya dengan sarkastis._

_ Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya menautkan kedua alisnya untuk merespon perkataan dari istri yang sudah hampir enam tahun ia nikahi._

_ "Ini surat perceraian kita, kuharap kau bisa mengerti karena aku benar-benar sangat muak padamu."_

_ Rahang Sasuke bergemeletuk. Tatapan yang benar-benar tajam ia layangkan kepada istrinya, percampuran emosi antara marah, kesal, dan sakit hati mendominasinya. Ia mencintai istrinya—dari dulu bahkan sampai sekarang. Lalu apa? Istrinya menuntutnya cerai? Dengan alasan apa? Ah, ia tahu sekarang. Pasti karena…_

_ "Cih. Rupanya kau benar-benar sudah terpesona oleh Rei Gaara itu, eh? Sudah berapa banyak uang yang sudah kau terima?" Uchiha Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebaris kata yang cukup menyakitkan. "kau, mirip dengan perempuan murahan yang menjual tubuhnya untuk uang. Cih, tak kusangka Ayah bisa menjodohkanku dengan perempuan sepertimu."_

_Uchiha Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Kedua iris hijau teduhnya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca hanya bisa menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya. Ia tak mampu menatap langsung kedua mata suaminya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak akibat penuturan suaminya yang rasanya seperti ribuan pedang tajam yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya._

"_Tak bisa menyangkal? Apa sekarang kau berpikir bahwa andai saja sepupumu benar-benar menikahiku? Sayangnya, kau harus menyusulnya ke akhirat jika—"_

—PLAK!

_Haruno Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan semuanya. Air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya mengalir deras. Ia tak bisa terima kalau Uzumaki Karin, sepupu kesayangannya yang sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu ikut dibawa-bawa._

_ "BRENGSEK! Aku membencimu! Cepat tandatangani surat perceraian kita, _baka!_" serunya dengan nada tinggi, nyaris berteriak. Ia menenangkan dirinya, ia mengambil napas. "sampai ketemu di pengadilan." Setelahnya, Uchiha Sakura mengambil sebuah tas besar yang sudah diisi dengan baju-bajunya, mengambil kunci mobil, dan pergi entah ke mana dengan perasaan kalut._

.

.

.

Ya, hubungan pernikahan mereka benar-benar terancam saat itu. Mungkin saja 'kan Uchiha Sakura—istrinya melakukan ini untuk lari dari masalahnya? Ah. Entahlah. Atau jangan-jangan … ini skenario yang sudah dirancang oleh Rei Gaara dan istrinya. Cih. Benar, pasti itu.

Ah, ada yang bingung kenapa Sasuke selalu saja menyalahkan Gaara? Jawabannya mudah. Karena pemuda dengan rambut merah itulah satu-satunya laki-laki yang sudah setahun terakhir ini mendekati istrinya dengan terang-terangan—bahkan, Gaara juga sudah memberitahukan perasaannya terhadap Sakura kepada Sasuke langsung. Benar-benar terlihat sedang menantangi Sasuke 'kan?

Secara perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar di mana istrinya sedang dirawat. Di sana, istrinya hanya sedang berbaring sembari menonton acara di televisi.

"Ternyata semakin banyak saja artis-artis baru, aku tak kenal—siapa pula yang kutonton ini…" keluhnya pelan—entah kepada siapa—sembari menekan-nekan tombol pada remot televisi.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah kasur dan mendudukinya. Hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura memindahkan fokusnya. Wanita itu sedang menatapi tajam Sasuke.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Memangnya kau ini _babysitter-ku _apa? Bukankah lebih baik kau mengurusi perusahanmu—atau wanita-wanita simpananmu di perusahaan? Itu lebih baik 'kan?"

Tunggu. Sudah Sasuke duga, istrinya hanya berpura-pura! "Cih, jadi kau menyuruhku untuk pergi agar kau bisa berduaan dengan laki-laki itu?"

Laki-laki itu? Laki-laki itu? Laki-laki … itu? Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di kening Sakura. "Hei! Kau mau mengejekku ya?!" dasar sial. Jangan mentang-mentang sampai saat ini ia belum mendapat pacar dan Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengejeknya seperti itu ya!

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang." Uchiha Sasuke hendak beranjak dari kursinya, kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Rasa lelah yang amat sangat juga sedang menghinggapinya akibat hampir satu bulan ia tidak pulang karena menjaga Sakura.

"Tunggu!"

Laki-laki yang sudah hampir meraih gagang pintu itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"K-Kalau kau mau pergi, ya setidaknya panggilkan Karin-_nee_ dong untuk menemaniku! Kau itu tunangannya 'kan?"

Eh? Katanya _amnesia _tapi, kenapa ia bisa mengingat Karin? Tunggu. Karin dan dirinya memang bertunangan tapi 'kan enam tahun yang lalu … Apa jangan-jangan ingatannya yang hilang hanya dari enam tahun yang lalu? Sasuke bisa gila atau mati muda kalau begini terus. Ia menghela napas. "Aku tunangannya enam tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku ini suamimu. Dan kau Uchiha Sakura…" tak lupa ia beri beberapa tekanan pada beberapa kata.

Sakura memandang _horror_ ke arah Sasuke. "Aku? Menikah denganmu? Dalam mimpi! Tidak! Membayangkannya saja membuatku mulas! Hih!"

"Terserah, yang jelas kau itu istriku," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku istrinya? Apa dia gila? Karin-_nee_ mau dikemanakan? Memang dasar buaya!"

Dan kira-kira waktu satu jam terakhir ia gunakan hanya untuk mengutuki Uchiha Sasuke dan memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia disebut-sebut sebagai istrinya. Benar-benar aneh, serius. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam.

_Cklek_

_ Great._ Sekarang apa lagi? Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya ada saja yang membuka pintu.

"_Forehead_! Kudengar kau sudah sadar ya?!"

Suara ini sih ia kenal. Walaupun err, agak berbeda tapi ia tetap tidak melupakan panggilan 'manis' dari sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sakura pun hanya memejamkan matanya.

Awalnya, wanita cantik itu ingin berpura-pura tidur namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya ia malah mendapati sahabatnya berbadan besar. Oh, ayolah. Ini Ino loh.

Sakura terduduk, "Astaga, _Pig_! K-kau, kenapa kau jadi gemuk begini? Apa kau baru diputusin sama Sai?"

_Bug_!

Begitu ia berbicara seperti itu, langsung saja tas bermerek milik wanita yang cantiknya bak boneka _barbie_ ini melayang ke kepalanya.

Shimura Ino menghela napas, "Astaga, aku tak menyangka. _Amnesia_-mu ini benar-benar parah..." Raut wajah Ino terlihat _hopeless_. "aku sedang mengandung, _Forehead_. Apa kau lupa kalau aku dan Sai sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu? Ah aku lupa, kau _amnesia_."

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir wanita berambut merah muda ini, "Ah! Aku frustasi! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kau selalu bilang,_ amnesia_ inilah _amnesia_ itulah, memangnya aku ini _amnesia_? Aku masih bisa mengingatmu tuh!"

Dengan sabar, Ino mengelus-elus bahu sahabatnya. "Dengar, yang kudengar dari suamimu—"

"—Tuh! Apa maksudnya suami? Aku belum pernah menikah _Pig_, demi Tuhan!" potongnya cepat, ia hendak memukul pinggiran kasurnya tapi anehnya tangannya tak dapat bergerak, padahal tadi bisa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk diam saja karena tak mau membuat temannya yang sedang mengandung itu menjadi khawatir.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Ino yang menyadari keanehan dari sahabatnya. Kedua manik mata wanita itu menatap lurus sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

Sakura mematahkan kontak matanya dengan Ino, ia melirik ke bawah, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Pig!"

Walaupun agak ragu, akhirnya Ino pun malanjutkan, "Baik Sakura, makanya kubilang dengarkan aku dulu," dengan sabar ia berucap.

"Iya, aku mendengarkan."

Iris _aquamarine_ Ino menatap serius kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura. "Kau ini terkena_ amnesia_ akibat kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu."

"S-satu bulan yang lalu?"

Wanita berambut pirang ini mengangguk tegas. "Iya, dan dari yang kudengar dari suami—jangan potong ucapanku dulu _Forehead_! Aku tahu kau hendak protes, tapi terimalah kenyataan, kau ini sudah menikah!" Ino langsung menyela karena melihat raut sebal Sakura yang hendak membuka mulutnya. "baik, kulanjutkan. Yang kudengar dari suamimu, ingatanmu yang hilang adalah memorimu enam tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Jadi, terima kenyataan! Tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan membantumu!" Jelas Ino dengan melompati bagian perceraian.

Oke. Uchiha Sakura masih menyerap penjelasan panjang lebar dari sahabatnya. Wah, ternyata dia sudah menikah! Astaga, ternyata dia laku!—tunggu, omong-omong dengan siapa ia menikah? "Hei, _Pig_. Memangnya dengan siapa aku menikah?" Semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura saat menanyakannya.

Shimura Ino hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya, "Ya tentu saja Uchiha-_senpa__i_ lah!"

Semburat merah yang tadi menghiasi pipi Sakura hilanglah sudah. Digantikan oleh _death-glare_ telak serta tatapan _horror_ yang tertuju pada sahabatnya. "_NANI_?! Aku tidak mungkin menikahinya! Memangnya aku setega itu dengan Karin-_nee_ apa? Lagi pula aku sangat membencinya!"

"Hei, _Forehead_! Bukankah kubilang kau harus menerima kenyataan? Hah?!"

Astaga. Ini rumah sakit. Dan sekarang mereka malah bikin ribut. Cara mereka mengutarakan pendapat sama-sama ngotot.

"Baik, anggap saja aku benar-benar menikahi Uchiha brengsek itu. Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa aku menikahinya? Lalu Karin-_nee_? Ah iya, suruh Karin-_nee_ temani aku dong."

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu. Kau menikahi Uchiha-_senpai_ karena dijodohkan, paham? Ah, lagi pula kalian terlihat mesra tuh," jawab Ino sembari menyeringai licik.

"Mesra apanya, menjijikkan. Sampai kapan pun juga aku tak sudi! Berdekatan saja membuatku mual dan mulas secara bersamaan."

Ino merasakan lega karena Sakura tidak menanyakan Karin. Wanita berambut pirang itu sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya perihal sepupunya.

"Tunggu. Bukankah Karin-_nee_ adalah tunangan Uchiha itu? Masa bisa aku yang dijodohkan?"

Baik, rasa lega itu lenyap seketika. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau sepupunya sudah meninggal kan? Mengingat reaksi Sakura saat Karin meninggal dulu—wanita itu benar-benar uring-uringan, tidak mau makan, dan tidak mau keluar kamar selama satu minggu sebelum hari pernikahannya. Kalau sekarang Ino memberitahukan yang sebenarnya ... Ino takut kejadian ini terulang lagi.

"Ah, Karin-_nee_ ya? D-dia ... tiba-tiba menolak perjodohannya karena ternyata Karin-nee sudah memiliki laki-laki yang dicintainya—dan sekarang Karin-nee tinggal di Inggris bersama suaminya." Bohong. Tentu saja ini semua hasil karangan kilat Shimura Ino.

Mata Sakura memicing. "Biar kutebak, pasti karena pihak dari keluarga Uzumaki tak mau menanggung malu jadi, mereka membuatku menjadi korban. Iya kan? Aish, aku heran semua ini dilakukan hanya demi perusahaan, astaga." Tak bisa disalahkan juga sih, ia merupakan bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki—dari ibunya. Dan anak perempuan dari keluarga Uzumaki hanya dua; Uzumaki Karin dan dirinya. "lagi pula, aku heran. Karin-_nee_ bisa berpindah ke lain hati secepat itu? Setahuku, dia kan sangat mencintai Uchiha itu deh. Ck, ck aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan pria yang sudah mencuri hati Karin-_nee_."

Tatapan sedih tersirat pada kedua _aquamarine_ Ino yang sedang terdiam menatapi sahabatnya. Ia terlonjak saat merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari suaminya. Oh iya, ia 'kan ada janji dengan suaminya. Ino pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_Forehead_, maaf aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapnya sambil mebenahi tasnya. Menyadari tatapan sedih dari sahabatnya, ibu hamil itu menambahkan, "aku akan datang lagi besok, oke?"

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah putih mulus Sakura, "Akan kutunggu."

Dan Ino pun akhirnya pulang meninggalkannya sendirian. Uchiha Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih belum bisa terima kalau ia terkena amnesia. Ini aneh, apa-apan masa iya dia sudah menikah? Astaga ... Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Ia butuh Karin, sepupu kesayangannya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Kalau Karin ada di sampingnya saat ini, Karin 'kan bisa membantu Sakura dalam mengingat. Ah, pokoknya kalau si ayam itu ke sini—ini tidak seperti dia mengharapkan si Uchiha itu ke sini ya—tapi, kalau memang ia ke sini Sakura akan langsung memintanya untuk menghubungi Karin, segera!

Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya, walaupun semua kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui terdengar seperti mimpi yang lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk sekalipun tapi ia juga tak bisa begini terus. Kondisinya masih sangat tidak stabil jadi ia harus banyak beristirahat. Lalu, ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian ia benar-benar tertidur pulas.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menaruh kantung belanjaan yang berisi beberapa kudapan dan perlengkapan lainnya di dalam lemari. Ia perhatikan wajah istrinya yang sedang terlelap. Wajah istrinya masih pucat—walaupun sudah terlihat lebih baik. Ia pun menarik sebuah bangku di dekat situ dan membuat bangku itu berderit. Rupanya, suara deritan kursi itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sakura. Segera, wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ekspresi tidak enak langsung saja menghiasi wajahnya kala melihat Uchiha Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya sarkastis dengan suara yang lemas.

"Diam saja, tak usah banyak bicara."

"Kau yang diam, kau pergi saja dari sini. Apa kau tahu, kepalaku sedang sakit—dan melihatmu di sini semakin membuat kepalaku pusing … bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau pergi dan menghubungi Karin-_nee_ agar ia datang ke sini?"

_Tok! Tok!_

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Astaga … siapa lagi ini? Baru saja aku ingin beristirahat," wanita itu pun melirik ke arah Sasuke dan menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya—mengisyaratkan kepada laki-laki itu untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sasuke pun membukakan pintunya, raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat seorang tamu yang tak diundang berdiri di hadapannya. Bisakah ia memutar waktu kembali? Kalau bisa, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk tidak membukakan pintu kamar tempat istrinya dirawat tadi.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah dua patah kata, pria tampan berambut merah bernama Rei Gaara langsung memasuki kamar rawat tersebut.

"Kudengar, kau sudah sadar … bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" kedua mata hijau Gaara menatap dalam iris _emerald _Uchiha Sakura.

Sakura sempat terdiam sebentar, "K-kau…"

Gaara pun menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sakura amat sangat ingin melepaskannya—tapi, apalah daya masalahnya tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan saat ini. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, ia hendak pergi dari kamar rawat Sakura karena tidak tahan melihat adegan keduanya tersebut. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia ingin melihat sesuatu yang sedikit menyenangkan terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa?"

_Bingo_! Seperti dugaannya, Sakura pasti lupa dengan Gaara. Pemuda _stoic_ itu pun mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya dan langsung berlalu—pergi ke mana saja yang penting tidak melihat laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Setidaknya, Sakura masih bisa mengingatnya walaupun amnesia.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Uchiha Sakura mengangguk pelan, dalam hati ia mengutuki Uchiha Sasuke. Ke mana sih dia di saat seperti ini? Apa ia tidak tahu ya kalau Sakura sekarang merasa seperti kambing dungu? Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal pria ini!

"_Gomennasai_ … aku terkena _amnesia_," tuturnya disertai seulas senyum tipis.

Kekecewaan tentu saja menyelimuti Rei Gaara saat ini, ia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. "Aku tunanganmu, dan aku akan membantumu mengingat…"

Tunggu. Apa ini? Uchiha Sakura memiliki tunangan dan seorang suami? Tidak, tidak. Dia 'kan bukan wanita yang seperti 'itu'.

"Tunangan? Maaf, Tuan—walaupun aku _amnesia_, tetapi aku tahu kalau aku sudah bersuami…" tentu saja ia lebih mempercayai penuturan sahabatnya tadi dibandingkan orang yang dianggapnya _stranger_ di depannya ini. Meskipun cukup menggelikan kalau memikirkan kenyataan bahwa ia merupakan istri dari si Ayam itu.

"Kau akan bercerai dengannya, kau yang bilang padaku. Dan setelah itu kita akan menikah!" pria itu menaikkan satu oktaf intonasi suaranya.

Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap, "Kau sungguh-sungguh? Apa aku benar-benar mengatakannya? Tuan, tolong maklumi keadaanku saat ini. Aku tidak mengingat—"

"—Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan membantumu?" potong Gaara cepat.

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak suka berada di dekat laki-laki ini. Walaupun ia membenci Sasuke—tapi, ia lebih memilih bersama laki-laki itu dibandingkan Tuan berambut merah di depannya ini. Uchiha Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah, kaubilang kau akan membantuku 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, apapun yang kau perlukan—aku akan membantumu."

"Baik, pertama-tama bisakah kau menghubungi Karin-_nee_? Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Kini seringai aneh terlukis di bibir Rei Gaara, "Aku memang tidak mengenalnya—tapi, aku tahu banyak tentangnya. Kakak sepupu kesayanganmu itu, Uzumaki Karin."

"Oh iya? _Hontou desu ka_?" segera saja, kedua mata Sakura berbinar.

"Aku serius, tapi sayangnya kita tak bisa menghubunginya. Kau harus tahu, Sakura … Uzumaki Karin sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi, enam tahun yang lalu ia mati—dan ini semua karena Uchiha Sasuke…"

.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik jam yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam—apa Rei Gaara itu tidak tahu jam besuk? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengganggu pasien yang sedang sakit? Sasuke hendak memejamkan kedua matanya, namun ia segera beranjak saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Gaara yang hendak pulang, tapi saat keduanya berpapasan, langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Uchiha, aku baru saja mengembalikan sedikit ingatan Sakura-ku…"

Langsung saja ia tengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Rei Gaara yang sedang berjalan sembari memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya. Ini jelas ada yang tidak beres. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki kamar rawat istrinya.

Dan di sana, istrinya terduduk lemas dengan tatapan menerawang. Kelenjar air matanya tak mau berhenti memproduksi air matanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekati istrinya. "_Daijoubu ka_?" tangan kirinya menepuk pelan bahu wanita itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku, _pembunuh_," semprot Sakura sarkastis.

Uchiha Sasuke berdecih. Haruskah ia mengalami ini lagi, seperti dulu? Sekedar info, Karin meninggal bukan karena dibunuh olehnya. Singkatnya, ini takdir—apa Sakura tak bisa memahaminya? Ah iya, bisa jadi Gaara melebih-lebihkan ceritanya pada Sakura. "Ternyata reaksimu sama seperti dulu."

"Pergi dari hadapanku, jangan pernah ke sini lagi!" kalau saja kondisi tubuh Sakura sedang _fit_, sudah pasti ia menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Aku tak bisa," balas Sasuke tenang, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Hah?! Aku sedang sakit sekarang, kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa sembuh? Apa kau tahu kalau kau benar-benar membuatku _stress_? Aku bisa gila!"

"Asal kau tahu, kau yang membuatku _stress_. Lagipula, karena kau merupakan istri dari _pembunuh_ ini jadi pembunuh ini tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Mengerti?" Sasuke tekankan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Istri? Kalau begitu aku ingin cerai! Secepatnya! Lagipula, laki-laki yang tadi juga bilang kalau dia itu tunanganku dan aku akan menceraikanmu! Jadi bukankah lebih baik kalau kita cepat-cepat mengurus surat perceraian kita?"

Ini tak bisa dipercaya. "Sekedar informasi, pada akhirnya kau menyetujui pernikahanmu denganku karena pesan terakhir Karin. Dia menitipkanku padamu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, apa kau mau mengingkari janjimu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal?"

Sakura terdiam. Tentu saja ia tak ingat mengenai hal itu. Tapi, kalau Karin-_nee_ sudah menitipkan si Ayam ini padanya... ah! Sial, lagipula kenapa juga Karin-_nee_ menitipkan si pembunuh ini padanya? Kenapa juga dirinya dititipkan pada si Ayam? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bergantungan di kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Kau, baiklah aku mengakuimu sebagai suamiku, tapi jangan harap aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu! Karin-_nee_ memang menitipkanmu kepadaku tapi tak menyuruhku untuk mencintaimu 'kan? Dulu, kau selalu membuat Karin-_nee_ sakit hati jadi ... Aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk Karin-_nee_!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ia menyeringai tipis. "Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dulu, dan pada akhirnya kau malah jatuh cinta kepadaku."

"Aku? Jatuh cinta kepadamu? Mustahil, lagipula itu 'kan _dulu_. Sekarang aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk Karin-_nee_ lagi!" Kedua mata Sakura memicing.

"Lakukan saja, tapi pada saat itu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku _lagi_."

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**A/N: **Holaaaaaaa~ lagi-lagi aku bikin fic baru-_-" nambah hutang lagi deh-_- sekedar mau kasih tau, kalo ada yang bilang "Bukannya nerusin fic lama malah bikin baru" sebenernya _chapter_ satu fic ini udah lamaaaaa banget bersarang(?) di file aku. Jadi, aku ini orangnya semacam pelupa gitu… daripada nggak di-_publish-publish_ mendingan aku _publish_ sekarang(?) /plak Hmm, dari awal aku bakal bilang kalo aku nggak janji untuk _update_ kilat ya :"( karena aku mau hiatus dulu… Aku mau mempersiapkan UN dan tetek-bengeknya hehe kalo ada kesempatan atau waktu luang, mungkin aku akan colong-colong ketik atau _update_. Yah, doakan saja…

Nah! Btw, di sini aku bikin Sakura itu saudara sepupuan sama Naruto dari Ibunya. _Get the point_? Untuk hal-hal medis yang ada di sini juga banyak yang aku karang… misalnya, sehabis koma itu biasanya orang bisa lumpuh seumur hidup atau jangka panjang. Mungkin di sini, aku hanya ngebuat Sakura lumpuh Cuma beberapa minggu, semacam itulah~ Ampuni Daku yang seenaknya ya.. :")

Okedeh, sudah kepanjangan (banget) cuap-cuapnya. Maafkan Rima kalau ada salah-salah kata, aku pamit undur diri dulu :) kalo mau menghubungiku jangan sungkan nge-PM atau ke twitter aja :)) terakhir ... _Mind to__review? _;3 Aku juga masih baru jadi masih butuh bimbingan, kritik, dan saran~ _arigatou gozaimasu_~ ;D


End file.
